My Freckled Love
by NamelessWriter43
Summary: When Rory pull a not so little orphan Annie out of a fanfiction story its love at first sight… but is the feeling returned? Collab with Ocici blue and typicaldorkygirl101
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- K- Hey universe, it's MOTI43 in a collab with Ocici Blue and TypicalDorkyGirl101. M- Hi! Just call me Maria. K- and me Kiara. So when you see a letter, you know whose talking in author notes! O- it's Ocici, and after a long discussion we decided on an oc and Rory pairing! The oc is teenage Annie! From the old movie though...K- but I like black Annie. O- Annie is Rory's crush or as we like to call it, Senpai! M- dang, that video was creepy. By the way, long story about the Senpai thing. O- guys! We need to stop talking and let the people read! Enjoy! K-(see ya at the end author's note!) M- (see ya! BTW her name is actually Oceanie.) K-(we'll shut up now. ENJOY!)**

* * *

.

.

.

Rory's POV

I was scrolling through when I saw one fanfic that got my attention. It was called: Annie: Revamped* it was about Annie as a teen with parents and a house. I click on it and read the first two paragraphs. "This is amazing! I'm in love!"

Rory grabbed Benny's spell book (he stole it which wasn't easy.)

 _*Flashback_ *

Rory waited until both his friends were asleep (they had a sleepover) to attack "They'll never see it coming" he whispered grabbing the marker from his backpack. Then he saw Benny's spellbook "Don't mind if I do" he said taking the book. Then he started to draw on his friends faces.

* _End of Flashback_ *

He flipped through the pages until he found the right spell. "Here we are!" Rory chanted something in Latin and pointed his finger at the computer. In a whirl of purple, a girl with puffy, red, shoulder length hair and freckles popped out of the computer screen. The startled girl finally spoke "w-who are you how'd I get here?!" "Uh, um, wel-" that's all Rory could say before he fell unconscious and the girl ran off into the rain.

As soon a Rory gained consciousness he grabbed his phone and called Ethan "Hello? Rory?" "Hey E, can you and the others come over? I kinda screwed up… again" "We'll be right over" Ethan said annoyed. When the gang arrived the first thing Benny did was snatch his spell book from Rory. "I keep telling you to stop stealing my stuff!" said Benny angrily. "Well, we have bigger problems! I was going through fa-" Rory couldn't finish because Erica cut him off "Cut to the chase" she hissed "Ok fine I kinda brought a fanfiction character to life and now she's missing." I peeped out "RORY!" They yelled in unison. "Sorry, they made her sound hot!" "Now we have to find her" Ethan said flatly.

J

"I don't think so" a voice said that belonged to Sarah "I went to the bathroom and found her hiding in the bathtub"she pointing to the red haired girl she had in one arm. "Well now that that's done I'm going home!" Benny shouted walking out the door along with Ethan and Erica. "She's all yours" Sarah said letting go of the girl and leaving. "I guess I have some explaining to do" Rory said to the girl "yes you do!"

* * *

.

.

.

 **K- sorry if that sucked we tried! O- Maria disappeared while we were writing but she fixed all our grammar mistakes! K- This is fun! Its true m when MIA for part of the story bit she'll be here next time! O- what are you talking about? Who is Mia? K-its what you said when someone disappears also where gonna (try) and make this series three books long. O- MAYBE 4 K- we'll have to see we may have a meeting tomorrow about it who knows *shrugs* O- We're gonna go now! Thanks for reading! K-or not reading good night everybody!**

 **~M,O,K**


	2. important note

**A/N: Hey universe this is not a new chapter but a** _ **very**_ **important authors note. So as you know this is a collab with typicaldorkygirl101 and ocici blue but I'm sad to say** _ **I**_ **personally will have to place a complete on this story due to "creative differences" with one of the writers I'm quitting the story. Its a shame I'm leaving because I had big plans for this story but hey that's how life works! But this also means I can work on my other stories and maybe write some new ones for you guys so please enjoy what the others have/will come up with in this story I'm excited to see this story grow into something wonderful. Sorry for any inconvenience Bye!**

 **~MOTI43**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: O- Hi guys! We have a very sad and devastating authors note... KIARA IS BACK! K-;D you didn't think I'd be gone forever now did ya? M- Also, thanks if you're coming from Google+! O- Right now I have NO IDEA what this chapter is about. Oh wait, we still have what Kiara sent to Maria! So we have all our progress! K- plus the some I added (and forgot to delete)**

 **O- I guess there isn't really anything else to do with this author's note. It just rained and it's very gloomy outside so I rather not write a long author's note. M- hey, I always say gloomy! Whatever. O- Did you know we just spent 30 minutes arguing over what kinda hair the girl should have! We are such low leveled noobs! M- Yeah, we argue a lot.K-on with the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

.

.

.

"Well, explain!" She hissed. "Well, I brought you to life!" Said Rory. "How? I'm already alive?" The girl asked confused. "Well, you're alive now but you were in a story before" he confessed. "How did you bring me to life?"

"With magic" He squeaked. "WHAT, HOW?! Magic's not real!" "Surprise!" Rory said flatly. "It is in Whitechaple, the weirdest in Canada … and maybe the world!" "If magic is real, show me some" she said crossing her arms.

"I can't! Benny took his spell book back!" Rory said whining. "But I can show you this" Rory hissed and flashed his fangs at the girl. "B-b-but vampires aren't real" she said frightened. "Welcome to Whitechaple, where anything can happen!"

* * *

.

.

.

-Time skip-

"Explain to me why we came back here?" Erica asked annoyed "Rory told the girl about the supernatural and thought we should come." Answered Benny "So lemme get this straight… three of you are vampires, one of you is a seer and the others a wizard?" The girl asked still confused.

"Yup, now enough about us tell us about yourself" Rory said trying to take the topic off their weirdness. "Well there is nothing really to tell" the girl stated. "My name's Annie, I'm 16, I used to live in New York till you somehow brought me into your world."

* * *

.

.

.

The next day, Annie was walking to school, that she was somehow already attending and walked to her locker. On her way Erica, and Sarah ran over and squealed, "Sleepover!" And handed her an invitation. "What for?" Annie asked a bit nervous ."It's kind of a "Welcome to Whitechaple" party for just us girls so we can get to know you better. It's at my house by the way" Erica explained. "Also don't sound nervous were not gonna bite you in your sleep" Sarah added.

"Speak for yourself! Sometimes I like a midnight snack" Erica said with a smirk. Annie looked at Erica with horror, but Sarah quickly added "She's joking! Don't worry!"

* * *

-Time Skip-

"So, we planned on having a makeover!" Sarah said smiling. "We want to do your hair first , so what do you want it to look like?" Erica asks. "What's wrong with my hair now?" Annie poked a her puffy shoulder length hair. "There's nothing wrong with it! We just want to show you a new style so you can flip between styles!" Sarah said excitedly.

"Well, I kind of want my hair to be like Merida's hair from the movie Brave" Annie said slowly. "But not so big" "So then your nickname can be Merida!" Sarah says (once again) excitedly. "You are so excited today!" Erica says rolling her eyes. Annie was searching up something when she saw something that caught her eye. "Guys! Did you know that the movie Brave was released June 22, 2012?"

"Yeah, I don't care" Erica answered "Be nice!" Sarah hissed. "So we doing this or what?!" Annie asked excitedly "this is gonna be so much fun" Erica smirked grabbing her curling iron. Erica started to curl Annie's hair little by little which annoyed Annie. "How long is this gonna take?" "Who knows?" She said smirking. "Erica! Can you stop with the smirking!" Sarah said annoyed.

When they were done, they found Sarah on her phone. Sarah looked up and clapped. "Annie! You look so good!" Erica have Annie a bottle of hair spray. "This will help it stay like this longer" said Erica. "So how'd you two become vampires?" Annie finally asked "Crappy ex-boyfriend " Sarah hissed "Her Crappy ex-boyfriends friend" Erica answered.

"Oh..." Annie said softly. "Well, what's next for the makeover?" Annie asked to break the awkward silence. "Makeup!" Sarah practically shouted. "That's probably the 5th time today" Erica grumbled. She took out her mascara and eye liner and began to wing the eyeliner on Annie's eyes. "Erica! You don't put eyeliner before for put eyeshadow!" Sarah said in an annoyed. Erica rolled her eyes as Sarah took out a lipstick called Blood Red.

"Well that sounds right" Sarah said with a chuckle. Sarah applied the lipstick and finished it with lipgloss. "Perfect!" Sarah squealed. Erica rolled her eyes and applied a brownish gold eyeshadow to Annie's eyelids. "Done!" The two girls shouted happily handing Annie a mirror "Here, see how good you look" Erica redhead gasped touching her face "I…look…like…a…hoe!" Annie cried out "Get it off my face!" "Your just not used to it!" Said Sarah.

"Well, was that the last thing?" Asked Annie. "Nope! We still need to do your nails!" Answered Sarah. Annie groaned as Sarah went to YouTube and looked up some Simply Nailogical nail designs. Erica simply just asked what her favorite color was. "Aqua!" "No purple!" "No pink!" Annie couldn't decide so Erica just painted her toes red. But Sarah went all out with her nails. She did gradients on all her fingers and finished it off with a holo topcoat. **(A/N: O- If you don't watch Simply Nailogical, then you have no idea what I am talking about.)**

The three girls sat in a circle on Erica's rug and played Truth or Dare. "Annie, truth or dare!" Asked Erica. "Truth" "is it true that you have a crush on Rory?" Asked Erica with a mischievous grin. "Oh the blonde? No, but I have my eyes on another boy. Annie revealed. "TELL!" Yelled Sarah. " You'll have to wait and find out!" Said Annie. On that note, the three girls crawled into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: O-so sorry it took so long to update! I am extremely tired and I guess when I wake up I'll make this longer. K- bit of a side note Maria ran away again so you know everything is back to normal! O- Thanks for reading! Bye!K- btw sorry of we wrote something wrong for the makeup part cause we are noobs who don't know how to put on makeup BYE!**


	4. boys day out plus one

**A/N: M- Hey guys! I'm sorry for running away all the time. I didn't have WiFi last time. O- This is the second time with no Maria! M- Sorry! K- anyway… sorry if this chapters sloppy it was rushed because I'm trying to get into a new fandom. O- I HAD TO FORCE** **THESE NOOBS TO WRITE! M- not me...**

 **O- Yes you...Basically this chapter is about Annie getting to know Benny, Rory, and Ethan! We need her to get settled before we introduce our new character! *wink wink* M- Yeah, you didn't, now let's get this over with and start the chapter! O- actually there will be two new characters but you'll have to wait until book two to meet "it". I can't say any further because Kiara will yell at me...**

 **K-lets get this over with see you at the end BYE! O- so unenthusiastic. Bye! O- (BTW This whole chapter is probably written by only me, so just warning you if it sucks!) M- -_-**

.

.

.

.

The group was hanging out at Starbucks, when Erica noticed Annie combed out her curls. "What the hell Annie, that took me an hour!" Erica said angrily. "Sorry!" Annie says with a shrug. "Speaking of hangouts," Rory interrupted. "Annie! You're coming to Ethan's house tonight!" Rory said cheerfully.

"Uh, do you really think my parents would let me come to a BOY'S house for a sleepover?" Annie said with a raised eyebrow. "She has a point" said the green eyed spell master. Rory thought for a while then an idea came up him. "We can go now! Get your stuff, let's go!" Rory grabbed them all by the wrists and ran to Ethan's house, leaving Sarah and Erica sipping their lattes.

When Rory, Ethan, Benny, and Annie reached Ethan's front step Rory banged on the Morgan's front door. They were then greeted my Mrs. Morgan. "Hello boys! And girl!" Mrs. Morgan said excitedly. Then Ethan spoke up "Mom, this is Annie." "Is this your new girlfriend?!" Mrs. Morgan said beaming with happiness.

"MOM!" Ethan groaned. "Sorry! Come in." When they entered the house they were greeted with a fresh batch of cookies. Benny reached for one and got his hand smacked. "This is for the the bake sale for church! Don't touch!" Mrs. Morgan snapped. "Ok, ok," Said Benny. With a snap if her fingers Mrs. Morgan covered the cookies with plastic wrap.

Annie's eyes almost budged out of her head. "You can do magic too?!" Asked Annie. "Yup! But my baking skills are all me!" Mrs. Morgan said proudly. "Enough of the cookie talk, let's go!" said Rory impatiently. Rory ran up to Ethan's room and the rest followed.

"So what video game do you wanna play first?" asked Ethan. "Call of Duty!" said Benny "Galactic Battle 13!" said Rory. "Life is Strange!" suggested Annie. They all looked at her with the dumb face. "What is Life Is Strange?!" asked Benny. "Only the best game ever! I have it in my backpack, lemme go get it" said Annie excitedly. "I'm starting to regret this..." said Benny. 30 minutes later, Annie had the boys sucked into Max's life!

"Make fun of Victoria!" yelled Benny. "Don't listen to him, confront Victoria!" yelled Ethan. Annie rolled her eyes, but then Ethan's TV shut off. "What happened?" Asked Annie. "Uh, I should've told you this before but my console has to upload...for 20 minutes" Ethan said sheepishly. Benny and Rory shot him dirty looks and Annie made a suggestion. "How about we talk a bit? First I was dying to know, Rory, how'd you become a vampire?"

"One word: Erica." answered Rory. "Don't ask how she managed to bite me" He started to blush. "Now talk about me!" Benny said happily. "Hey Benny, are your parents spellmasters too?" asked Annie. Rory and Ethan gave her the "look what you've done!" look. "My parents died when I was 8 in a car crash." Benny said coldly. "I am so sorry Benny" Annie said with her mouth open. A single tear trickled down Benny's cheek.

"But I still love living with my grandma." Benny finally replied wiping away the tear. "Change of topic: let's talk about crushes!" Ethan suggested. "Sure" "Why not" the other two boys answered "U-uh s-sure" Annie replied nervously. The boys eyed her suspiciously "Ok… Benny you wanna go first?" Rory asked the spellmaster "Sure! I don't have a crush anymore… but after Saturday I might have a girlfriend!" He chirped out.

"What do you mean?" Annie asked "It's me and Erica's first date" Ethan rolled his eyes. "Rory your turn" Annie said turning to the blonde "Well I u-uh guess I like Della" Rory lied. "Hey! How come we didn't know this?!" Ethan asked with mock hurt "It's um… I was planning on telling you… soon" Rory lied again.

"Sure, whatever Ethan your turn" Benny said a bit annoyed. "I don't have one" he started making Annie smile "But what I do have is my wonderful girlfriend Sarah" Annie frowned. "So Annie who's your crush?" Ethan asked filled with curiosity "Yeah who?" Benny added. "Spill it" "We u-uh u-um I-" Annie stuttered as Rory's phone went off.

"I gotta go my… cousin's in town and we have to got to go to dinner. Sorry, see you tomorrow guys" the blonde explained getting up to leave "Bye" "I should go too, grandma probably is about done with dinner" Benny said leaving with Rory. "Do you have to go to Annie?" Ethan asked "I probably should. My parents wouldn't want me to stay too long at a boy's house" "See you later" she said leaving while she whispered "you," "I have a crush on you Ethan."

.

.

.

.

 **K-wow this chapter was long. Also it was so hard to write about the boys. #girls4life. Now I should probably get the others to write that author's note cause I finished the chapter with out them hehe ;) O- I'm here! And I also have sad news... We are putting this story on hold for a little while. Just a little. We need to figure some stuff out! K-(after the next chapter) O- Huh? K-well we have to release"it" or half of it… M-Oh I'm here now. Anyway, we hope you enjoyed the chapter! xoxoxoxo K- We're never saying that again! Also Hey universe because I didn't say the in the first note make sure to leave a review (to show someones reading this) and hope you liked this bye! ~MOTI43, TDG101, Ocici Blue**


End file.
